club_penguin_pookie_fan_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerudo's Extravaganza Diner Palace
"Need a place to '''relax'? Someplace to eat? Somewhere just to chill? You want to kill some Pukies while having a delicious meal? Well then my friends! Hurry up and come down to Gerudo's Extravaganza Diner Palace!"'' -The restaurant's famous motto. Gerudo's Extravaganza Diner Palace is a famous place where penguins go to eat, hangout, and relax! The owner of the restaurant is Gerudo Dragon, a powerful creature. It is very popular for Penguins to go here and it's still in activity since 1533! Since it's creation, the all-powerful Gerudo Dragon is the owner of the place and along with his friends, work hard to have this restaurant open. Appearance The diner is very large. In the front, there is a sign that with the logo and the mascot, Richie raping a female cat pukie. Inside the front, there is a small bar for Penguins from all ages: mothers, fathers and teens too! By the way they also kill mumus, dudus and biggies, LOL! Next to that is the seating area for big families and killing fam fams!. And of course, a place to order food. To entertain Penguins, there is a stage where robots entertain by torturing pukies, which is a lion, a crocodile, and a gorilla. They occasionally play any kind of songs. There is also and arcade for teen Penguins, not for biggies! It is quite common to see them at the arcade. Some areas in the diner is party rooms, for baby penguins birthdays and not for pukies! Opening Time and Business Hours Sunday: 9:25 to 22:50 Monday: 9:25 to 20:30 Tuesday: 7:50 to 20:30 Wednesday: 11:30 to 0:30 Thursday: 8:30 to 18:30 Friday: 9:25 to 22:50 Saturday: 9:25 to 22:50 Breakfast Menu * Sunnyside Eggs: For the kids, eggs with a sunny smile! * Scrambled Eggs: The classic egg dish. * Scrambled Sunnyside Eggs: A fusion of Sunnyside and Scrambled! * Over Easy Sunnyside Eggs: Those eggs cooks more faster. Good for a family in a hurry! * Cereals: Many variations of those! ** HornFlakes: these are flaky cereals for sure but with horn shape! ** SmileFlakes: puts a smiling face on your kids! ** ABC Flakes: ** Choco-Flakeys: ** Electro-Flakes: ** Burno-Flakes * Mary's Nom Nom Pookie Pancakes (a bunch of Pookies being transformed into pancakes) * Crispy Waffles * Egg-on-a-Toasts * Bacon Strips * Shikudans ( japanese small pancakes but they are strange in taste) * Mega Waffles (variant: O-Mega Waffles, bigger and better!) Dinner Menu * Combo Spaghetti-Pizza (or Pizzaghetti for short) * Smiling Pizza (with fries, poutine, 5 onion rings or any salads) * Spaghetti * Pizza (all sizes!) * Cheezy Noodlez (small and big size) * Stampy's Dinner Meal * Onion rings (8 to 12 pieces) * Soups * Hot Dog * Guedilla * Risotto * Spinach and Toasts (very good!) * Mini Burgers * Lava Sausages (not real lava but extremly hot!) * Hot Burger Fire sauce * Hot Pizza * Mega Burger * Burger King * Poutine (all size and kinds!!!) * Pookie Poutine (a Pookie being alive or not in the poutine, if alive it can be tied up or not tied up: be sure to be careful when the Pookie isn't tied up since it can move so stab in the limbs, rip it off and eat their flesh! It is worth to eat it when untied!) Dessert Menu * Cakes (chocolate, strawberry, blueberry, caramel, vanilla, jello, candies) * Marshmallow Jumbo * Chewing Gums (eatable or not) * Smoothies (all kinds!) * Muffins (nano, little, small, medium, big, bigger, extreme!) * Sundaes (vanilla, strawberry, chocolate) * Ice Sandvichs * Milkshake (chocolate, vanilla, strawberry) * Cookie (chocolate chip, strawberries or sugar, you can have a maximum of 5!!!) * Chocolate Poutine (a poutine filled of chocolate instead of gravy sauce, cheese being coated in chocolate and fries being waffle sticks!) Drinks Menu * Coffee * Tea * Water * Milk (chocolate or regular) * Fruit Juices * Smoothies * Pookie Juice (popular for Penguins). Dead Pookies In Plate Menu * Pizza Pookie (a pizza with the flesh of a dead Pookie, a masterpiece) * Pookie Nuggets (dead limbs of a Pookie) * Pookie Hamburger (dead Pookie in a burger) * Cooked Pookie (a whole Pookie for ya!) * Fresh n' Dead Pookie (fresh for ya!) * Flesh Pookie Pieces (6-12 pieces) * Poutine Pookie/Pookitine (like the infamous poutine but with small chewy Pookie pieces) * Cookie Pookie (a dead Pookie stuffed in a big cookie) * Pookie Sundae (a head of a dead Pookie with cherries in his eyeholes) * Fruity Pookie (a Pookie tied up, alive and stuffed of fruits: you have to dissect it slowly for more fun!) * Crunchy Pookie (similair to crunchy breads but with Pookies, you can have 4 of them) * Frosty Brain Pookie (a skull of a Pookie open up and the brain is like solid ice cream!)Category:Restaurants, Bars, or Diners Category:Owned By Stamps Category:Places